


Sometimes You Scare Me

by willowwing



Series: The Rest of the Story... [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does Yoochun's phone keep ringing in the middle of the night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Scare Me

Destiny Child's "Bootylicious" dragged Yoochun out of a sound sleep. "What the fuck?" He slammed his hand on the nightstand, trying to silence his phone. He had calls from Jae, Junsu, Yoohwan and his mom set to come through no matter what the silence settings on his phone, but he hadn't been expecting Beyonce at 120 decibels assaulting his eardrums at... he squinted at the clock... two a.m. Jae had obviously been playing with his phone settings again. Junsu's default ringtone was "Beautiful Thing", but his soulmate had a twisted (if accurate) sense of humor.

Yoochun finally forced his fingers to coordinate enough to answer the call. Closing his eyes at the blissful silence, he raised the phone his ear and fell back into the pillows. "Su-ah?" His voice was rough with sleep.

"Did I wake you?"

Yoochun cleared his throat in an attempt at an audible voice. "Really?"

"Sorry."

Yoochun could almost see Junsu's cringe. "It's okay. What's up?" He knew Junsu wouldn't be up in the middle of the night, and certainly wouldn't be calling him, without a good reason.

"You need to go over to Jae's."

Yoochun opened his eyes, rubbing his face to try to wake up. "What? Why?"

"It's his birthday."

"Yeah." Yoochun hadn't been _that_ distracted by filming. They had talked earlier in the week and agreed to go out drinking next weekend when they both had a short break. Between Yoochun's filming and fan meet and Jae's Moldir launch and concerts, there hadn't been time to squeeze in a phone call, let alone a meal. "Four concerts in two countries and a star-studded party that would put the Oscars to shame. Hasn't he had enough celebrating this week?"

Junsu was quiet for longer than it should have taken for him to answer. "He just tweeted, 'I'm home. Why am I crying alone?'"

Yoochun's feet hit the floor. "Fuckin' Twitter." He reached for his jeans.

"At least we know when he hits a spot like this," Junsu said, always the sane one.

Yoochun silently agreed. There was something about social media—the anonymity of it. It was the equivalent of spilling your guts to the stranger sitting next to you on a train. Yoochun personally preferred to know the people who held his secrets. "I'm on my way. Go to bed. I'll call you if it's bad."

He slipped on a pair of flip-flops. In his head he immediately heard Junsu fussing at him about his health and being out in ten degree weather with nothing on his feet and Jae screaming about his fashion sense or occasional lapses. His lips curled into a half smile. He didn't need to see Jaejoong and Junsu daily because they were burned into his soul. Jae, on the other hand, sometimes needed a more hands on approach.

~~~~~

Yoochun looked down at the dark silhouette of Jae stretched out on his bed. He could tell he wasn't asleep by the set of his shoulders—just listening to music in the dark. If Yoochun had to guess it was probably Park Yong-ha. Exactly what he _shouldn't_ be listening to tonight. Crawling onto the bed, he reached for the cord to pull the earbuds from Jae's ears.

Jae sighed.

Yoochun curled behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on shoulder. "Shouldn't you be more concerned when an unknown intruder crawls into your bed?"

Jae turned into him, burying his face in the soft front of Yoochun's sweatshirt. "You aren't unknown or ever an intrusion."

"No, but you didn't know I was coming."

"Sure I did. I needed you." Jae breathed in the scent of Yoochun, twining their legs together. "You always come when I need you."

"Sometimes you scare me." Yoochun pulled Jae closer, burying his nose in the soft, silky strands of his hair. "You should have called me."

"You came anyway."

" _Junsu_ called me. I was dead asleep. What if you really needed me, and I just didn't know." Yoochun's chest hitched at the thought of Jae hurting and needing... alone... without him. "You can't... I can't...." He cupped Jae's face with his hands, lifting it so he could look into Jae's eyes. "You have to promise—"

Jae nodded. They both new what Yoochun meant. Jae filled voids. He filled them with friends... with men... with events... with the adulation of fans, but ultimately there were certain spots so close to his soul that only Yoochun could fill. It was the reality of their relationship. Jae needed, probably more than any one person could provide. So... he performed. He created. He loved. He fucked. All were a part of who he was, but sometimes Yoochun was the only person that could put him back in balance. “I promise. If it gets that bad, I’ll call—even if you are in the middle of the North Sea.”

Yoochun smiled softly. “And even if I’m in the middle of the North Sea....” His mouth drifted closer to Jae’s.

Jae matched his smile. “You’ll come.”

Yoochun nodded, his lips sealing his promise with a kiss. “Always.”

Four slow kisses, increasing in length and depth and Yoochun stripped off Jae’s T-shirt, his lips tracing the tattoos added for the show. “Gonna make any of these permanent?”

Jae giggled as Yoochun’s lips brushed a sensitive area on his ribs. He twisted, pulling Yoochun’s sweat shirt off. “Probably not. Haven’t been hit with what needs to be next. Besides it’s your turn.”

Yoochun’s eyes heated, devouring Jae’s chest, rising and falling rapidly, skin flushed. “My turn?”

Jae worked at the button and zipper of Yoochun’s jeans. “Your turn. You did this.” He sucked at the skin marked in ink with _My Jaejung_. “So I did this.” Jae turned onto his stomach, pushing his jeans down as he turned to completely bare the tattoo on his spine. Looking back at Yoochun over his shoulder, he grinned. “So now it’s your turn.”

Yoochun kicked his jeans off, settling between Jae’s legs, running his hands up the smooth skin of his thighs to cup the gentle swell of his ass. “So what do you think I should have done next? I’m not partial to ejaculating penises on my stomach.”

Jae shot a glare over his shoulder. “It was a candle.”

“Uh-huh.” Yoochun braced his arms and ran his cock up the crease of Jae’s ass. “Keep telling yourself that, but I know how much you love a hard prick shooting its load on your abs.”

Jae whimpered, pushing back into Yoochun seeking more friction. “True, but it was still a candle. Now if you're volunteering, I’ll be happy to take a picture of your cock spewing all over my stomach. I won’t even post it to Twitter.”

Yoochun growled, grabbing Jae’s shoulder and flipping him to his back. “I have no desire to be posted to Twitter with all your boy toys.”

Jae’s legs automatically lifted, circling Yoochun’s hips. “Jealous?”

“Sometimes,” Yoochun admitted with brutal honesty. His eyes closed as every cell of his being reveled in the feeling of pressing into Jae, the perfect fit—every angle, every curve—they were made to exist together as a pair. A tiny voice sounded in his brain that it couldn’t be, but he ignored it like he always did. You couldn’t deny what was, which made anything other than this a pale reflection. “But no one will ever have you like I do.”

“Only you.” Jae lifted his hips, moving Yoochun where he wanted him, raising Yoochun’s fingers to his mouth and sucking to wet them.

“Only us.” Tenderly, Yoochun worked himself into Jae’s body—fingers... cock... soul. His fingers threaded through Jae’s, pinning them to the mattress beside his head, and he started to move.

He’d had less than two hours of sleep and had to be back on the set before he had a chance for more, but it made no difference. Some things were more important than sleep, and nothing was more important than Jae.

Jae’s eyes flickered open and closed, his climax close. He bit down on his lip, struggling slightly to free a hand to touch himself. Yoochun hummed his disapproval, lowering his body so that every stroke rubbed Jae’s cock between them.

“Chunnie-ah....” Jae whined, rotating his hips to increase the friction.

“Come, baby,” Yoochun whispered in English. “Come for me.”

Jae’s toes curled, his muscles locking. “Chun-ah!” He pushed up hard.

Yoochun smiled, watching Jae fall apart in his arms, pulling him over into an abyss of pleasure so intense his vision grayed around the edges. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He panted, each stroke into Jae’s still clenching body drawing another shudder and peak to his orgasm.

Releasing Jae’s hands, Yoochun settled on top of Jae, who curled around him like a clamp. Yoochun turned his head, kissing the salty, damp skin of Jae’s neck. “Happy birthday.”

“You still owe me dinner and drinks.” Jae pouted.

“And presents. Don’t forget the presents,” Yoochun added to distract Jae from the impending tantrum.

Satisfied and sated, Jae snuggled close. “Can you stay with me until your call tomorrow?”

“I’m with you forever, but yes, I set my phone in the elevator on the way up.” Yoochun felt sleep overtaking him.

“Foresight—one of the things I love about you.”

Yoochun heard Jaejoong’s phone snap a picture. “You promised,” he warned.

“I didn’t say anything about Instagram.”

“Fuck. Why do I love you?”

“You don’t have a choice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tweet from @bornfreeonekiss
> 
> 나.. 집에와서 왜혼자 울고있냐고..  
> 그러면서 이런 sns는 왜..  
> 하면서도 너희들과 소통하고싶어.
> 
> https://twitter.com/bornfreeonekiss/status/427499847055200256


End file.
